


Keep In Mind That I Love You

by xiaheaven



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaheaven/pseuds/xiaheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kalau begitu sekarang aku yang meminta permintaan." Jaejoong mengangkat satu alisnya seiring menoleh ke Yunho, sang pemuda hanya tersenyum. "Aku minta kepadamu untuk tetap ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya dan lebih."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep In Mind That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> HII, THIS IS A SELF INDULGE SWEET ACHING FIC BECAUSE I HEARD THIS SONG AND DBSK MAKES ME WANT TO CRY!! TT^TT

Disclaimer : All the DBSK member own by god and them self and the song 'W' is not own by me also!

.

We still believe that it is not "Good bye"  
Under the same sky, dreaming the same dream  
We are still searching for the W  
We will always shine in the same shape  
keep in mind that I love you

.

Jaejoong P.O.V

Aku menatap jendela kamar apertementku, Tokyo terlihat indah saat malam hari. Aku membuka jendala itu dan membiarkan angin malam berhembus, membelai pelan wajahku.

Menarik nafas, sesak. Itu yang aku rasakan sekarang.

_'Zrt... zrt...'_

Handphoneku berbunyi, meraihnya dan membuka handphone itu.

Sebuah pesan masuk dari Junsu.

 **_'_ ** _Hyung, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari pemotretan bersama Yoochun… Apa kau sudah makan? Jika belum biar aku yang membelikan…_

_Oh iya, Hyung… Aku mohon, Always keep the Faith. - Junsu'_

Aku tertawa kecil, aku menjawab pesan itu dengan cepat. Berkata bahwa aku sudah makan tadi lalu aku menutup jendela kamarku sebelum membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur. Memeluk guling yang ada di sampingku. ' _Yunho… Changmin… Bogoshipo… Jeongmal Bogoshipo._ '

Aku merasa wajahku mulai memanas, air mata akan keluar lagi. _Kuso_ , Kenapa semuanya harus begini? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa kita akan berpisah. Tuhan, apa salahku? Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak memanggil nama Yunho dan Changmin. Aku ingin merengek, ingin bertemu mereka, ingin membeli sebuah tiket untuk terbang ke Korea sekarang tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang itu.

Aku ingin bertemu - _Ingin, Ingin dan Ingin._

Aku ingin menjadi egois tapi - _tidak bisa!_  Aku yang paling tua. Aku harus kuat, sekarang tidak ada Yunho yang bisa memberiku semangat. Aku berdiri sendiri sebagai pemimpin, aku harus kuat atau semuanya akan jatuh.

_'Zrt... zrt...'_

Aku mengambil handphoneku dengan malas, berusaha menahan isakanku dan menekan tombol untuk mengangkat telpon.

"H-halo?" _Damn_ , suaraku masih bergetar. Oh ayolah tahan! Ak-

_"Jae?"_

Aku tertegu, sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenal menyapaku membuat diriku berdiri. Aku rasa air mataku mulai mengalir lagi. Ah! Aku jadi cengeng akhir-akhir ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Yun-Yunho?" Terdengar sebuah helaan nafas lega dari seberang.

"Ah, aku takut kalau aku salah sambung. Tadi aku meminta nomor barumu dari salah satu Noona-mu dan -Tunggu, apakah kau menangis? Jae, Hey-"

Aku memotong perkataan Yunho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku mungkin menangis tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, Yunho-ah." Aku mendengar Yunho menghela nafas sekali lagi tapi kali ini terdengar pasrah.

"Jae -kau sudah berapa kali menangis hari ini? Jika kau begini, aku bisa ikut menangis." Aku tersenyum pahit, aku tidak tahu berapa kali aku menangis hari ini. "Jae, dengar… Aku tidak punya banyak waktu jadi kau akan mengatakan ini dengan singkat. Jangan pernah lagi kau menangis seperti konser minggu lalu! Aku tidak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalah ini kalau begitu."

" _Mianhae_ … Aku, waktu itu reflek. Aku tidak tau kalau air mata mulai keluar, maaf." Aku mendengar Yunho tertawa kecil. Biasanya aku akan marah padanya tapi di situasi seperti ini marah padanya itu...

_Tidak mungkin,  bukan?_

"Ah, Jae… Kemarin, di saat kau menyanyikan lagu itu, kau berkata 'Kita akan menjaga tempatmu di sini sampai kita bertemu lagi'." Ucapnya pelan. "-Apa benar masih ada tempat untuk-ku dan Changmin?"

_'Apa masih ada? -Ugh, bodoh! Jung Yunho, kau bodoh!'_

" _Masih!_ Walau harus menunggu dua tahun, lima tahun atau seratus tahun atau mungkin malah seribu tahun sekali pun! Selalu ada tempat untuk kalian berdua." Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa tau bahwa senyuman mulai mekar di wajah Yunho.

"Memang kita masih hidup seribu tahun kemudian? Aku tau kau itu tahan muda dan keindahanmu itu akan tahan lama tapi masa sampai seribu tahun?" Candanya dan aku mau tak mau akhirnya ikut tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"..."

"Hi, Jae? Kau ingat waktu ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh?" Yunho kembali berbisik lembut dan untuk sejenak, aku terlempar ke masa lalu itu. Di ruang latihan dengan semua teman-teman dekatku, dengan Yunho yang memegang kue yang dihias dengan krim gula dan lilin ulang tahun. "Kau ingat bahwa aku bilang untuk semua hal yang kamu mau tapi tidak bisa katakan, _wish it upon the candle_ tapi untuk yang bisa, beri tau aku dan aku akan berusaha mengabulkan semuanya sebisaku..."

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan omonganmu itu? Janjimu untuk mengambulkan semua permintaan yang aku berani katakan itu membuatku sadar bahwa kamu adalah orang yang ingin aku cintai seumur hidupku.

"Ya, aku ingat." Ujarku sederhana tersenyum lembut.

"..."

"Yun?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau mau saat ini?"

Ah, lihat? Bagaimana seseorang tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada laki-laki seperti ini? Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba menahan kembali air mata yang terancam jatuh.

"Yunho…"

"Hm?"

"Aku -apa aku oleh mengatakan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja! _Fire away, Jae_."

Aku menarik nafas, aku ingin mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Aku -Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin ke Korea. Aku ingin melihat kamu dan Changmin lalu aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Aku ingin kita berlima lagi, aku ingin kita berada di satu panggung lagi, aku ingin mendengar _Cassiopeia_ meneriaki _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ lagi. Aku ingin -Aku ingin -Aku ingin kamu memelukku, aku ingin kau berada di sampingku, aku ingin kita bernyanyi bersama lagi, aku ingin melihatmu, aku ingin ketika aku berada di panggung dan menoleh ke kiri, kau ada di sana seperti biasanya, menjadi pondasiku dan tersenyum padaku-"

Aku menarik nafas panjang, menahan suara serakku.

"Aku -Aku -Aku - _Aku masih mencintaimu_."

"..."

"Yun?"

"... _I still love you more."_

Tanganku meremas bantal yang ada di sampingku, mencoba menahan jeritan perih di dadaku dan semua keinginanku untuk bertemu dengannya saat ini juga. "Yunho..."

"Hi, Jaejoong... Aku janji, semua itu akan terkabul. Ketika semua masalah ini sudah selesai, aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu itu. Aku dan Changmin sedang berusaha jadi -jadi kau, Junsu dan Yoochun juga harus mencoba, ok?"

Menahan isakanku, aku tetap berbisik egois. " _What if I want it now?_ "

"Semua itu prosesnya, bukan? Kau, lebih dari siapa pun, mengerti itu, bukan? Aku janji,  _to the moon an back_ , bahwa semua permintaanmu akan terkabul pada waktunya."

Air mata yang terancam tadi akhirnya jatuh karena meski kata-katanya penuh dengan kesabaran, intonasi yang Yunho pakai terdengar frustrasi seperti dia sendiri benci bahwa tidak ada yang bisa lakukan saat ini kecuali terus percaya.

" _Ah, I want to talk to you more... But duty call_." Aku menghela nafas, aku benci ini. " _I'll call you later?_ "

Rasa manja dan egois itu kembali lagi tapi kali ini aku menahan diri.

"Okay, _promise?_ " Yunho tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Iya, aku janji. Oh iya! Jae?"

"Hm?"

_"Always and I say always, keep in mind that I love you. No matter what, even if the time rewind, even if the sky is falling, even if we split up, even if we can't see each other, under any circumstances, always keep in mind that I love you."_

Yup, Ia berhasil membuatku menangis lagi. Kapan kau akan berhenti, Yunho? Aku lama-lama juga lelah mengeluarkan air mata. 

"You too..." Aku berbisik pelan. 

"Ah, see you later, Jae."

Aku menutup telepon itu, aku merasa beban yang tadi ada di tubuhku terangkat. 'Sampai jumpa lagi', huh? Yunho masih bisa percaya, jadi aku juga harus bukan?

Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum merasa ada yang janggal. " _Keep in mind that I love you? Eh? Where did I heard.._." Aku menutup kedua mataku berusaha berpikir. "Sebentar ' _keep in mind that I love you'_ itu bukannya... AH! Dia mencuri kalimat itu dari lirik laguku!! UGH, YUNHO YOU UNCREATIVE FOOL!"

End Of Jaejoong P.O.V

.

Jaejoong menatap panggung yang masih gelap itu. Tuhan, ia tidak percaya ini. Semua akan berakhir di sini, semua yang ia usahakan, semuanya berakhir _di sini_.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa ada yang menarik tangan-nya halus. "Kau masih tidak percaya?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sama sekali tidak, bagaimana bisa setelah lama berusaha ternyata semuanya berakhir di sini." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah orang yang mengajaknya ngobrol. "Kau sendiri memangnya percaya, Yunho?"

Yunho tersenyum terhibur dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali menatap ke depan.

"Tidak, ini memang sulit dipercaya. Kita berusaha dan pada akhirnya, kita kembali memulai di tempat ini juga, tempat yang sama seperti debut kita." Yunho tertawa kecil karena keironisan semesta itu sementara Changmin yang mendengar Yuhno ikut tersenyum.

"Bedanya kali ini, tidak ada yang akan membelah kita menjadi dua lagi." Ujar _maknae_  itu yang disusul dengan anggukan oleh Junsu dan Yoochun.

Jaejoong dan Yunho melirik dan berbagai tawa kecil sebelum pemimpin dari grup terisi lima orang itu kembali mengambil nafas panjang seiring melihat ke depan dengan determinasi.

_"Baiklah! Siap?"_

Mereka semua mengangguk, tentu saja. Semua perjuangan mereka dari awal memang untuk ini bukan?

Yunho memberi tanda 'oke' kepada para staff di sana lalu lampu menyala bersama dengan teriakan.

_"Annyeonghaseyo, Dong Bang Shin Ki imnida!"_

Teriakan dari _U-know Yunho, Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu dan Max Changmin_ terdengar ke seluruh pelosok stadium itu dan tentu saja, di sambut dengan sebuah balasan dari para Cassiopeia mereka.

Angin mengerpa wajahnya pelan sore itu dan Yunho, dengan senyuman besarnya, menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan mendapatkan Jaejoong sendiri yang sudah menatapnya dengan mata yang bersinar dan senyuman yang terang. Tak tahan, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaejoong.

"Aku kabulkan, bukan? Semua permintaanmu…"

Senyuman di wajah Jaejoong melembut mendengarnya dan mengangguk, mata coklat gelap itu kembali menerawang lautan penuh dengan sinar merah yang ada di depan mereka. " _Ah, you did."_

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku yang meminta permintaan." Jaejoong mengangkat satu alisnya seiring menoleh ke Yunho, sang pemuda hanya tersenyum. "Aku minta kepadamu untuk tetap ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya dan lebih."

_Heh, **that** Kim Jaejoong can do._

.

I wish...

Our paths will cross again, I am thinking about you every time I close my eyes, you're everything  
It is still natural that you are by our side  
We will keep your place here, until the day we can meet again  
We believe that we can laugh together with you once again

-W-  
.

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATE AND WANTED!! <3<3


End file.
